


Trubel in Seattle

by HeinousKim



Series: HeinousKim - weekly drabbles [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousKim/pseuds/HeinousKim
Summary: Truble, having left HW after they finished Black claw, has gone to seattle to investigate some "animal attacks". Once there she teams up with a local rabbit vessen to solve the murders. They run into a snag when another grimm shows up, and he seems less friendly than either Nico or her, but the monster he's hunting...
Series: HeinousKim - weekly drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796623
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Trubel was in Seattle. She'd herd of a string of 'animal attacks' similar to what mountain lions might do, she suspected they where Klaustreich which meant that the victims might all be Reinigen, something she had verified by a quick question to the victims families.

She'd had little luck finding the culprits on her own, unsurprisingly people didn't tend to babble about what vessen did what, or where to find any specific vessen. Used to be that the only vessen she killed came after her first, after that she'd had Hadrian's Wall to help identify targets so she didn't really have much training in the 'tracking' part of the hunt.

She'd resoved to find just _one_ local vessen to help her, under the assumption that they might have some contacts of their own, like Monroe and Rosalie did.

She'd found her cohort in a young bunny vessen, Petra Potter AKA Hasle, a female reporterwho knew a fair bit about local vessen. She was lean and tall, but by no means a bean pole, she had, as far as Trubel could tell, some fairly impressive muscles, mostly in her legs.

Hasleknew she was a Grim, but she'd been able to convince her that she'd be able to solve it without any decapitations, even if Trubel wasn't sure of that herself yet.

They'd visited some of Hasle’sacquaintanceswho had told them where to go to find one of the larger groups of Klaustreichin Seattle.

They where in an apartmentbuilding, the home of a prominentKlaustreicharoundthose parts. It was old, but only slightly run down, a faint musk had settled in the walls, which at some point had probably been a light blue but where now turning green. They knocked on the apartment door, number 35.

"What?" He was a gruff older man, maybe sixty, slightly overweight.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about some Klaustreichkilling folk would you?"

"Trubel´, we're actually looking for a girl, Kathrine Twain," Haslelooked to the man, "is she here?"

"She is. I hope you plan on being more polite when you talk with my daughter."

"She still lives with her dad?"

" _I_ live with _her_. Can't do much on my own these days." So maybe a bit older than sixty. Seventy, probably. He turned around slightly, for a moment diapering from view. "Hey, Kitty! Some folk here to see you!"

It didn't take long for Kathrine 'Kitty' Twain to meet them at the door, they still hadn't been invited in, probably because Trubel lacked any and all social grace. She blamed her childhood. And all the vessen that had made it a constantfight for survival.

"So what can I do for you fine ladies today?"

"We're investigating some murders, looks like the victims where Reinigen, police thinks it was animal attacks but unless there are mountain lions in Seattle, I'm thinking some Klaustreich went on a hunt." She'd seen Nick do it often so she felt confident she'd done at least _that_ part right, even if she wasn't good at investigating.

Nick usually used police resources to find out who had been in the area before looking into who was a vessen, but that wouldn't work for Trubel, so here she was, blazing a new path.

"And you thought I might be able to help, is that right."

"Yes, mam." Hasle said. "We don't suspectyou or your father, just thought you might be able to point us in the directionof some rowdier Klaustreich, or if you don't trust us, investigate it yourself."

"Let’s see some ID before this goes on any further." Haslewoged, then Kathrine looked to Trubel.

"Oh, I'm kehrseite, can't vogue." She slammed the door in their face. They could hear a muffled shout from the other side. "Call the cops dad, that girl's a grimm." _Damn, that obvious?_

Neither Kathrine or her father had woged, but just in case Trubel was wearingsunglasses. Though, she supposed, that had been her undoing, since it was cloudy outside, and there was even less need for sunglasses indoors.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, mam, promise." It sounded weak, evento Trubel herself. "Not whoever’sresponsible either. Plan is to frame them or have them turn themselves in."

"And if you can't?" Kathrin asked, voice less muffeled then when she had been talking to her dad.

"Threats? I might have to back them up if they don't listen." She could see Haslevisiblydisappointedto hear her say that.

"How about we come back tomorrow? Let you think about it?" Hasleindicated for Trubel to follow as she left, not waiting to hear an answer from either Kathrine of her dad.

When they where outside Trubel stopped.

"Do you have any other leads? Cause I'm shit out of luck otherwise."

"Not really, and besides, I also have a full time job, and I really should be getting back to it now. Let’s just come back tomorrow and hope she'll have a change of heart."

"What, but this could be your story, right?" She knew for a fact that Hasle wanted to do investigative jurnalism, one of the few things the bunny vessen, or Überwachsen, as they where called, had told her about herself.

"Not really. It isn't a conspiracy, just a normal crime, which means I'm supposed to just report after the cops have solved it, or if they make a statement about it. Otherwise I'm wastingmy time, and by extension my bosses money."

Trubel felt disappointed.She understoodthat she couldn't expect Hasleto be as eager as Monroe, but she'd really have liked that.

Ever since she left HWafter they defeated Black Claw, since Meisnerdied, really, she hadn't really had many people she talked to on a regular basis.There had been Eve, for a bit, but they had never been close and Eve had stayed with HW after Trubel left.

She was lonely, really. Just that, and Hasleseemed like good company.

"Alright then. Tomorrow." She turned to walk away, ecploring the city couldn’t hurt, and her car was close by so she wouldn’t have to walk for long. Haslewent to her own car.

* * *

She wasn't sure if she could trust Trubel, after all she was a grimm, but she hoped. It would be nice to know that there where girmm out there who actually helped people, someone who cared if a vessen was killed.

A man ran out from an alleyway, startlingher. There wasn’t anything special about him, other than the one detail she noticed.In his eyes she was herself, wogedand surrounded by the most intense darkness.

She ran. She ran to the only person she thought might be able to save her.

"Trubel!"

She wasn't a bad runner, as a Überwachsenshe had an advantage compared to a normal human, but there was a grimm behind her and she'd heard stories. Some grimm, they said, could run faster than any vessen, or track someone by smell, or they could do some other freaky things that defied reason, so she ran as fast as she could, and caught up to Trubel soon enough.

She grabbed the grimms hand and pulled her along as she passed her.

"Why are we running? Is it because of that guy following you?" She was breathing heavily, almost couldn't speak, but even if it meantthat he'd catch up a bit telling her would be worth it.

"He's a grimm, saw me woge. You gotta protect me, please."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that, seing how far behind you he is.Cut left." She did as she was told, cutting left into an alleyway, then Trubel let go of her hand and stopped. "Keep running if you want, you'd probably get away, but I'm staying."

She wasn't sure what to do. On one hand Trublewas a grimm, so she could probably hold her own in a fight, and for that matter the other grimm might not want to fight her in the first place. On the other hand, he was a grimm too, and he might think she was another vessen, so she might need help.

The man turned around the corner, she was on the other end of the alleywayhaving not been as eager to stop as Trubel who was roughly in the middle between her and the other grimm.

"What's this? Some sort of ambush?"

"Not really, but if you want to fight you won't make it out of here alive." Trubel pulled out a machete from underneath her jacket. _Was that there this whole time?_

"Big words from a small vessen like yourself, but no, I'm not here to fight you."

"Thank your lucky stars for that, buddy, cause I'm not some 'small vessen girl', I'm a grimm, and it's a well known fact that female grimm are better than male ones." Was that true? Did it mean that Haslehad put herself in danger for nothing? Should she run? Then again, he had said that he didn't want to fight.

"Really?" Neither of them where in a fighting stance anymore.

"Yeah, we start seeing vessen at twelve while men only start seeing em in their twenties, so we get a decades worth of of experience more. There are also other things, but I never really bothered memorizingthe differences.

"So what did you want from me?" Hasle asked. She was scared, of course she was, the grimm where literallythe stuff of nightmares, and the monsters in the bedtime stories she'd heard as a kid. Not the onlymonsters, but the scariest ones for sure.

"I'm on a hunt, some big monster, liquefiesthen drinks your bones, sometimes you even survive after the fact, for a bhit,but i digress. I've been tracking it for a while, and it seems likely that it's here now, or will be in a few days.

"I was wondering if you'd heard of anything like that, is all." A bone sucking monster was certainlynews to Hasle, in fact she didn't even know such a creature existed, let alone that one was hunting aroundSeattle.

"No, we haven't. But if what you're saying is true, then that might be a bigger problem than a few Klaustreich."

"So you're just going to stop protecting the Reinigen?"

"No, I'll do both. Or, he'll do the bone monster, but if he finds it he should call me. That would work right?" That was... She didn't like the idea of abandoning the Reinigen, but leaving this other grimm aroundto hunt in Seattlecould be problematic, who knows what he'd do.

Of course, Trubel was already proof that not all grimm where bad, she was actually nice and helped vessen which was more than just not being bad, but Hasledidn't trust this new grimm. All her instincts told her to run, and she had good instincts.

"Sure, just give me your number and I'll do that. I'll also kill anyKlaustreichI come across while I'm doing my thing."

"What? No! You can't just kill all Klaustreich." Trubel balled her free hand into a fist and gripped her machete tighter.

"Why not? They're dangerous beasts." He bent his knees slightly, so little that she wouldn't have noticed at allif she had thought she was safe. If she hadn’t been paying attention.

"Just because they can kill people doesn't make them all killers, and we can't just chop off the heads of innocent people." Trubel bent her own knees slightly, bothof them getting ready for a fight, but neither seemed to want to make the first move, so they kept talking.

"They're not people, they're vessen." Trubel brought her machete into a ready position, and the other grimm responded by lifting his fists similarly, but he didn't pull out a weapon.

They where still several meters apart.

"If you really think that then why would you spare Hasle?"

"Because Überwachsenare harmless." Well, it wasn't common for oneto attack people, but that didn't mean they couldn't do it if they wanted to. That was to say, he underestimated them, but was statistically correct.

"I know a vegan Blutbad. The only times he hurts someone is when he's working with his cop/grimm friend, stopping vessen that are _actually_ dangerous. I'm pretty sure that invalidates your whole philosophy on dangerous vessen."

"Not really, even if there is one exception doesn't mean we should let dangerous monsters go free. Klaustreichhunt Reinigen, Fuchsbauhunt Überwachsen, Blutbadenhunt Bauerschwein, and they all kill people just as often. I won't hunt the harmless ones, but for the others it's just a matter of statistics, and even if you count them as people you're saving lives."

"Actually in my experience most of them recognizethe value of human life, so you're still wrong." Trubel moved her front-mostfoot slightly, not forwardor back, just moved it. HasleFigured it was probably a treat of some kind.

"I'm not telling you how to hunt, so if you want to spare them, you do you, far as I'm concerned you're still helping."

"Sorry, but I can't say the same, so unless you're going to change that tune real fast we're going to have a problem."

"There are bigger issues then whether or not some Klaustreichdie! This bone suckeris extremelydangerous, it'll likely devourhundreds of people within the comingweeks!" The other grimm was getting angry now, but he lowered his guard slightly so maybe he was less aggressive?

"Then I suggest you don't kill willy nilly, at least not while we're in the same city." It was botha threat and a compromise. Haslehadn't known Trubel for long but that much, at least, was apparent. She had backed down from demanding he change in generalto demanding a temporary change. The other grimm got his guard back up again, but only partially, halfway between where it had been and when he didn't have it up at all. From the looks of things he was agreeing.

"Fine, I won't kill all dangerous vessen I come acrossfor now, does that mean I can count on you to back me up when I find the bone-sucker?" Trubel relaxed and stood upright again.

"Yes. Let me give you my number." She pulled out a notepad and quickly jotted down her phone number, but she didn't put away the machete.

She tore out the paper and, after putting the notepad and pen away, went to the other grimm, machetestill out, and handed him the note.

"If you hear anything about some Klaustreichhunting Reinigen, let me know. Or, you know, if you hear of some other vessen related murders."

"The name's Charlie, by the way."

"Trubel."

"What?"

"That's what people call me, a nickname from foster-care."

They parted ways, still facingeach otherfor a bit, then he left the alleywaycompletely and Trubel went to Hasle's side of the ally.

They left together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited and upploded this at 4 AM, if there's any misstakes please point them out.

Hasle had gone back to work after the alleyway incident. Trubel spent a while milling about, seeing if she couldn't dig up some lead on either her case or Charlies hunt.

That meant walking through all the worst neighborhoods in case a bone-sucker was hiding there, in hopes that she'd stumble across a corpse or it feeding or something, which was a weird thing to hope for, maybe if she found it right before? Yeah, she hoped she'd find it right before.

As for her own case, it meant that if she came across Kaustreich or Reinigen she'd consider questioning them, and walking through lower middle class areas in search for locations that might be gathering spotts for Wesen. Maybe see if she could find another partner to help with questioning people.

As it got later in the day, she'd made little to no progress. She'd questioned two Reinigen and a Klaustreich, but had learned nothing, and had spent the rest of her time just wandering. Two of three had asked her to woged, and when she didn't they stopped talking. The last, one of the Reinigen, hadn't known anything.

When she looked at her phone, it was a burner she'd bought recently, never used, she noticed that it was just after five, so Nick shouldn't be working anymore. She called him.

"Burkhart."

"Hey Nick."

"Trubel! New phone?" From the tone, his day had gone alright, he wasn't too busy, and wasn't home yet, he'd be happier if he where with Adelind.

"Burner. So listen, I met another grimm today, said he's chasing a bone-sucker, eats your bones, leaves the rest of you intact enough you might even live for a while."

"Want me to check the books?"

"Yep." She had some 'books' of her own, a lot of photos from books really, but checking them was inefficient and they where hard to read.

She'd taken to transcribing them recently, figuring it'd be easier to search a digital document for key words, or going through a digital image gallery linked to relevant pages if you had an image and nothing else, than physical books.

They also had the advantage of being tiny by comparison and she could easily duplicate them then store them in various caches around the continent, just in case someone tried to burn the books again.

"Anything else?"

"He called it a big monster, said it might eat hundreds within a week, but unless it only eats rarely that wouldn't have been sustainable until recently. He might have exaggerated, had reason to.

"Oh, and see if Rosalee or Adalind can't find a cure for that, or something similar, just in case." Couldn't hurt.

"Will do. I'll call you when I find something."

"Yeah." They hung up, not really the type to say bye at the end of a phone call.

* * *

After talking with nick, she spent two hours transcribing some books while watching TV in her motel room before heading to some bar.

When she entered she saw a Reinigen mouthing off with some big guy, a human by the looks of it, or at least ha hadn't woged.

The reinigen wasn't very special in any way, judging from his clothes he was young, but then, it was hard to tell when they where woged. The other guy was big in more than one sense of the word. He was tall, for one, and definitely not skinny, though how much of it was fat and how much was muscle was hard to tell, but it was a mix of both.

"-man, I didn', you know I-" The big guy was totally drunk.

"All I know is that you're a lard-ass and a slob, and I don't want you to crush me like that again you hear?" The Reinigen seemed sober enough, if a bit aggressive.

"I, Steve, you- Steve we're friends, right? Kevin cut me off, could you... Not much, just a beer. Steve..."

"I'm not your friend, I don't know you, heck I don't even know your name! And I definitely wont give you more to drink! Now. Go. Home." The big guys shoulder slumped, he glanced to a few other people, but none of them gave him the time of day, so he left.

"Hey Steve." Trubel approached the Reinigen.

"Sorry to disappoint you lady, but he didn't even get my name right. It's Scott, by the way"

"Fine, Scott, we're going to have ourselves a little chat, alright." She sat down at his table, one of the smaller ones, barely fit for a single person but seeing as it was just for drinks there where two chairs.

"And why should I agree to that?"

"Because there's a serial killer on the loose, and you fit the profile."

"Wha- I'm not a killer! Ask anybody, I don't even get into fights! Well sometimes I shout at people, but I never _hit_ them." He gestured wildly as he spoke, almost hitting the table next to theirs. Trubel stayed calm.

"Not the killers profile, the victim." Scott calmed down. "They're all Reinigen, just like you, killers some Klaustreich. Any idea of who? Someone you know to stay away from, or maybe some area where the aggressive ones hang out?" She hadn't had much luck earlier in the day, but with someone slightly tipsy, maybe she'd have better luck.

As he calmed down she could see his human face, he was young, barely over 21, Caucasian, and had a shaggy little beard.

"You the Wesen-police or something?"

"Something like that. I can't actually arrest people, but I'll find a way to tip off the authorities once I know who did it."

"How about all of them." He took a swig of his drink, slamming it down afterwards. "They're all guilty."

"No. I won't go after innocent people, so tell me what you know." He glanced to the side.

"And what if I don't know anything?" He definitely did.

"Ask people. I'll be back tomorrow, and every night after that, until I've caught the killer."

"Did they kill your boyfriend or something? Why are you so set on this?" He was avoiding the subject. And why did people always assume everyone was straight? Not that it really mattered anyway.

"I told you, I'm the Wesen-police, it's my job. Now talk"

"Fine. There's a neighborhood to the south from her called Brownsville. I don't know if there are many Klaustreich there or not, haven't been there myself, but my moma always told me to stay away from there."

* * *

She didn't get much more out of Scott, but she had a lead, something to check out in the morning before meeting up with Hasle.

She got some Thai food to go on her way back to her motel room. She watched TV while she ate, some cop show or another. It wasn't the best thing she'd ever seen, but it would do.

Halfway through her meal her phone rang.

"Sup."

"Hey," Nick said, "You're on speaker with Monroe here." She muted the TV.

"Hey Trubel, been a while."

"Hey Monroe."

"We found something that might be your bone-sucker, listen to this:" Nick continued as she kept eating.

"I came across a most curious creature today, in a village. Recently many of the villigers had died, several per night, all of whom where found without any bones.

"The culprit was a Grosersauger, or Big sucker, a Wesen who inserts its long needle like beak into it's victim and releases a substance that quickly, though not instantly, liquefies the bones. It then sucks the bones out. The substance only affects the bones, and it mostly only sucks that out.

"The Grosersauger was surprisingly strong and could single-handedly lift boulders grown men might struggle with.

"In her un-Woged state the beast was a larger woman, whom I at first thought nothing of. One thing to note is that she recently had started drinking at all times. Often several buckets of water a day. This might be something they do to stave off the need to drink human bones until nightfall, when they can more easily get away with it.

"I want to add that I suspect it may be something that happens to females of the species when they're about to give birth, as it was a rather sudden thing in her adulthood, but I couldn't confirm this when I checked her womb." He as Nick said the last bit she could hear Monroe make a disgusted sound.

"That would-" She swallowed. "That would mach Charlies story."

"That the other grimm?"

"Yeah. Are there any other bone sucking creatures?" She pulled out a notepad and made a few quick notes on the Grosersauger.

"Yeah, one: the Hone-kyuuban. They seem to eat rarely, we're talking once per month here, and only one person at a time. Unless we're dealing with a family of them it should be hard to track them to any precise location while they're moving.

"I'll text you an image of both, just in case," Nick said.

"Thanks. Anything in particular recommended for when I fight them?"

"No, just says to decapitate them." Decapitation usually ment that any method you could think off would work, which didn’t matter much to her since her go-to strategy was to decapitate them. "I should mention that the Hone-kyuuban is rather fast too." She jotted it down in her notepad.

"Got it. Any luck finding an antidote to the bone liquidation?"

"Adalind had nothing and all Rosalee found was something to make your bones harder, don't know if that'll work."

"It's easy to make though, so if you find a spice shop there it shouldn't be a problem to get it." Monroe added.

"Alright. I'll call you if I need it."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It was roughly 9 a.m. when Trubel arrived at  Brownsville,  the  neighborhood the Reinigen had mentioned the previous night. She was supposed to meet Hasle  around lunch time, which gave her a little over two hours before she had to le a ve. It didn't look like anything special, just old  brick  apartment buildings, then again, most gang territories didn't look like much unless you knew the signs to look for. And besides, it wasn't like they'd advertise that a bu n ch of Klaustreich lived there.

As she walked she passed a fair number of people, considering what time it was, she even recogni z ed a few, like the big guy from the bar the night before, and someone she'd met before she had found Hasle.

She peaked into alleyways, se ei ng if she might find some loitering gang members to question. She got a bit more than she barg a ined for, however, when she found five Klaustreich beating up a single, unarmed, civilian.

The Klaustreich had the civi surrounded, and where kicking him as he lay on the ground.

She sprung into action, rushing forward to tackle her closest opponent so he landed on the civilian. The two Klaustreich who had flanked the one she tackled turned to her. One, the one to her right, had a bat, the other one pulled out a swi t ch-blade.

Trubel got in close with mr.Bat, throwing a hard punch to his  diaphragm , he buckled lightly, shoved her off, and swung his bat at her head. She barely got her arm up in time to block it, feeling her bones crack, pain flooding her brain.  Her left arm was probably broken.

She  heard mr. Knife and a third opponent move behind her, instinct telling her what was about to happen. She spun fast, ducking the stab for her neck, and used both her and her opponents momentum to push the knife into mr.Third's leg.  H e seemed unarmed.

She kicked mr.Bat in the balls, then  uppercuted mr.Knife, taking him out of the fight.

The guy she had tackeled was standing again, close to mr.Bat but not close enough to get in the way of the fight. Her last opponent, on the far side of the civi, was  partially obscured but she noticed him draw a weapon, a gun, her instincts supplied.

She got behind mr.Third, pulled out the knife from his leg and put it to his throat, using him as a meat shield.

"Wow, wow, wow,  let's all calm down for now," said the guy she had tackled. From the way the others responded he seemed like their leader.  Or maybe not, he  _could_ just be their voice of reason.

"Put away the gun," Trubel said. mr.Gun lowered his weapon but kept it in his hand. "Why were you beating up some random..." at closer inspection the civi looked young, a teen probably, "kid."

"Oh, he was disrespectin' our  lady friend here, we thought we'd teach him to behave." Trubel only then noticed that one of the klaustreich, 'mr.Gun' was actually a 'ms.Gun'.

"I can appreciate that sentiment, really, but don't you think he's had enough?" The kid was still lying on the ground, probably more because he was scared than because he was unable to move, but he  _was_ still severely bruised and had probably at least  _some_ broken bones.

The Klaustreich leader shrugged. "I suppose. If we let him go and put away the gun, will you release my brother?"

"Yes." He made a gesture and ms.Gun put her weapon away. The kid slowly stood up, looked around warily, then limped away. When the kid had turned the corner Trubel let mr.Third go and the Klaustreich unwoged.

None of them where over thirty years old, mr.Third and ms.Gun where clearly the youngest, only slightly older than twenty where the others might have been roughly...  twenty-seven ?

Mr.Knife,  who was sitting against the wall, held out his hand. "My knife."

Trubel thought on it. On the one hand, she should give him the knife, it was his, on the other hand, four of them could still fight, one had a gun, another a bat, and she was slightly hurt. If she gave them the knife back and they attacked she'd have to use her machete, something she'd rather avoid, it's not the type of weapon your average joe would have on hand after all.

She pulled out a napkin, wiped her prints (otherwise they could hand it to cops saying she had attacked them, and she didn’t need more warrants for her arrest), then put the knife on the ground  and kicked it over.

"Are we done here? If I turn around you won't try to shoot me will you?"

"No, that'd be bad for us too. You can leave."

Trubel turned around, and her instincts told her mr.Bat  was about to do something stupid.

"Drop the bat," she said. He did.

She could have questioned them, might have too, if they weren't so wound up. Instead she kept walking, looking for someone she could get some answers from. Someone who wouldn't attack as soon as they realized that she had been able to tell what they where but hadn't woged herself.

A few al l eyways later she saw someone lying down, her face seemed to be mushed into the ground. Really mushed. She ran  forward to check the pulse and pulled out her phone at the same time.

She d ia led 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I think I just found a corpse. I'm on  Maple  street,  in Brownsville, in an a ll eyway. I can't find a pulse, but that doesn't mean she isn't alive, so send an a m bulance too." Of course, maybe she should have just gotten rid of the body, burned it, thrown it in a bin... Done something so that nobody would start asking questions whose answers they  weren't supposed to know…  She hung up.

Checking the corpse, she made a mental note that it was still warm, she found a small hole in her neck, right where her spine should be. If  loosing her bones hadn't killed her she'd probably be paralyzed from the neck down anyways. She took a picture of the wound with her phone.

She walked away  and called Charlie next. He hadn't given her his number when they met, but had texted her just a short while after.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just found a boneless corpse  in Brownsville , and while I'm on the subject I looked up bone - suckers in my books, and it looks like it might be a  Grosersauger . I can send you a picture." 

"Anything else?"

"My books posed a theory that bonesucking might be something female  Grosersauger do when they're pregnant, but it might be wrong."

She  was running  about at random, trying to find a pregnant lady in the area, or even just a big one. Her arm was killing her, but if she found someone she could save many li v es so she sucked it up, pushed down the pain and kept searching.

“I appreciate your help with this.,” Charlie said. When it became apparent, just a few seconds later, that he had nothing of value to add at the moment, she hung up on him, pocketing her phone.

Almost an hour later she hadn't found anything and decided to call it  quits. She also hadn't run into any other Klaustreich or gang members, so she figured she might as well  stop  her search , get her arm treated then meet up with Hasle.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Trubel left the hospital, her arm in a cast. There had been some questions about how she had gotten hurt, but she'd waved them off, saying something about falling poorly. She wasn't sure they'd believed her but they _had_ let her leave without getting the police involved, which was enough.

She had met up with Hasle early, waited outside while the reporter worked on an interview, then they had gone for lunch together (they'd gotten hamburgers).

Not much later they where back at Kathrine the Klaustreich's apartment. Hasle knocked.

There wasn't any sound coming from the apartment, not that Trubel could hear anyway, but Hasle knocked again.

"We know you're there Kathrine, I can hear you and your father whispering." There was a pause before Trubel heard footsteps approaching.

"What do you want again?" It was Kathrine, she looked a bit more disheveled compared to the previous day, her hair wasn't combed and her clothes, from what little Trubel could see, seemed to have been thrown on in a hurry. Kathrine had only stuck out her head, leaving the door to cover most of the entryway.

"We where wondering if you have looked into the Reinigen deaths," Hasle said.

"If I have, will you leave us alone?"

"I won't hurt you regardless, but the killer needs to be stopped before they kill more innocent people." Trubel did her best to appear non-threatening. She didn't have much experience with it, not like it would have done her any good against the Wesen who attacked her on sight as a child.

"I... I have looked into it. Nothing conclusive yet."

"Anything you care to share with us?" Hasle asked. Trubel let her do most of the talking, at least at first. She figured it'd be less threatening, but maybe it had the opposite effect? Either way Kathrine looked unsure.

"Th- there's a neighborhood. Most of the more aggressive Klaustreich live there, it's called Brownsville."

"I've already been there, earlier today actually." Kathrine stood up a bit straighter.

"Oh. You knew already?"

"A Reinigen told me last night."

"Hmmm." Kathrine lightly tapped the door as she leaned against it. "Well I don't have any particular leads, and you'll have to excuse the fact that I won't hand out the identities of every aggressive Klausteich, not to a grimm."

"Then maybe you'll ask where they were on... hold on," Trubel copied down the dates and times she'd found in the papers onto another page in her notebook, then ripped it out. "These dates?"

"I can do that." Kathrine took the page. "Now if there's nothing else..." she moved to close the door.

"Actually," Kathrine stopped, "if you wanted to hunt some Reinigen, where would you go?"

"Don't you already know where the murders happened?" Hasle asked, looking confused.

"They happened in different locations each time so far. I was going to try staking one location out tonight."

Kathrine thought for a while."I’m not entirely sure, but try the abandoned warehouses around Weaver and 37th, or the park on Otto st."

"That's all then." Kathrine closed the door. And they turned to leave.

"Was that all you needed from me today?" Hasle asked her as they made their way down the stairs.

"The only things I can really do is either question random klaustreich in that neighborhood, which might be a problem since it'd be hard to figure out who's a Wessen without riling them up, or ask people close to the murders if they saw anything, which isn't likely to help much.

"I might just check with Charlie if he needs any help with the Grosersauger." Hasle fell a step behind, but quickly caught up.

"Then I'd rather not come along if it's all the same to you."

"Alright." It made sense, what with him being a grimm and especially one with _those_ views on wessen, so she didn't ask questions or try to pressure her new friend.

* * *

When they met up, Trubel and Charlie started by going through what they knew about their bonesucker, starting with that it was big, sucked bones and consumed a lot, which seemed to mach up pretty well with a Grosersauger, that it was from out of town, having arrived some time in the past three to four days, and, according to what little Charlie had found out about various murders perpetrated by the bone sucker, it seemed to prefer women in their twenties, but would sometimes eat other people.

the murders in Seattle where, so far, mostly localized in the south eastern parts of the city, roughly cetered somewhere between Brownsville and the bar she had visited the night before.

Assuming the bonesucker _was_ a Grosersauger it was strong, likely always thirsty, and might be a pregnant woman.

It wasn't a lot to go on.

They also knew the rough time-frame for some murders and the location they happened in as well as the fact that the victims seemed to have struggled, so someone might have seen something.

They started their work in Brownsville, asking anybody they passed if they had noticed anybody new in the area recently, especially around nine am that morning. A few people only pointed out that they'd seen Trubel, others actually had some suspects to add to their list.

While doing that they also took note of any klaustreich they met for Trubels _other_ investigation.

They also asked if anybody knew of people who had recently gotten to Seattle. The idea, at the moment, was to get a list of every new person in the area, find the people who would be considered 'big' then check their alibis.

It was time consuming and boring, but they had no other leads.

After having made a list of suspects to add to the list Charlie had made from various hotels in the area they moved on to the next crime-zone. They spent their whole afternoon that way, all the way til eight p.m. when they separated.

* * *

Trubel got her self some Chinese takeout, burgers, chips, and some sodas then went to stake out the warehouses on Weaver street. (Nick had mentioned that when it came to food for stakeouts you should bring too much to avoid not bringing enough.) At nine she called Hasle.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hasle, it's me."

"Trubel? Why are you calling me this late?" She sounded slightly groggy, like she had almost fallen asleep already.

"Just wanted to talk with someone, stakeouts are really boring if you do them alone."

"Want me to come join you?" She moaned slightly with a stretch.

"Would you? I mean, it's really not a problem, I was just going to listen to the radio when we're done talking."

"Yeah, it's fine, I won't mind spending a few hours with you."

"I don't know that you have the right idea about stake outs. We'd be sitting in the car until three a.m. with almost nothing to do." As she said it Trubel took a sip of her soda, looking out at the empty streets before her.

"Can I play games on my phone?"

"Ideally you'd help me stay awake, maybe even keep watch with me." She tried to not expect too much from Hasle on her first stakeout, but having her be a distraction would be bad.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't make things worse by playing games compared to not being there at all, would I?"

"That's true..." _Not by a lot at least_.

"So should I bring something?" There was a clack on the other end of the phone, a slight echo following it. Hasle had put it on speaker and set it down somewhere.

"Some snacks for yourself would be good."

"Right." She heard rustling as Hasle stuffed some things in her backpack. “Anything else?”

“No it’s fine. I’ve got everything else you might need here.”

“Alright then. See you in a bit?”

“Sure. I’m on Weaver and 37th by the way.”

“Alright, be there in a bit.” Hasle hung up, leaving Trubel to look at the empty streets in front of her. Bored.

She turned on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critique are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Hasle opened the right-hand-side door of Trubel's car. Trubel didn't need to look up to know who it was, she never even glanced away from the view in front of her car.

About half an hour had passed since their phone-call but nothing had changed. The warehouse district was still mostly empty with just a few people walking past, dozens of minutes apart and most of them clearly homeless.

Trubel switched channels to a music one and turned down the volume, nothing good had been on for over an hour and she'd just barely been able to keep herself distracted from the mind-numbing boredom by listening to some wack-job talking about conspiracy theories, anything from Elvis being alive to the earth being flat to the completely racist ones.

"Hi." Hasle closed the door behind her.

"Hey."

"You’re not wearing your sunglasses?” Hasle hadn’t ever seen her without them but it was night and dark out…

“Hrm,” Trubel grunted in response.

“Did you have anything in particular to talk about when you called me?"

"Not really, I just got really bored listening to some white nationalist a*s-hat go on about the 'jew conspiracy'." Hasle frowned, squared her shoulders, and crossed her arms.

"Why were you even listening to that crap?" Her frown turned into and adorable pout, making Trubel smile.

"It was either that or music for six hours straight, and I'd fall asleep before I manage that." Hasle visually relaxed, her disdain for racists obvious for anyone with eyes. Not to be abelist about it.

"Then how about we just talk about ourselves, get to know each other?"

"I don't know..." It wasn't unheard of for the enemies of Grimm to kidnap people, and force them to divulge secrets, just so someone could gain an edge in a fight. On the other hand, what else where they supposed to talk about? "Do you know of a Wesen remedy shop nearby?"

"I..." Hasle did a double take. "Why?"

"A friend of mine might have found a cure for bone liquidation. It's medicine, not magic, so it'll only work if your bones are still there, but it could save our lives."

"And you need the store for ingredients?" Trubel nodded. "I _do_ know of one but it’s on the other side of town, where I grew up. I can prepare the ingredients if you want but I doubt we could get there if we wait till it’s necessary."

"That’s fine. I can give you the ingredient list tomorrow then.”

“Alright. But if there’s anything expensive on the list I’ll need some money too.”

“Sure.” A few seconds passed. "I guess we can ‘get o know each other’, but only if we can keep it to innocuous things." Hasle smiled wide.

"Then let's start with favorites. Favorite food, color, tv-show, sport."

"Anything home-cooked's usually good, I guess I like black? Brooklyn Nine-Nine, MMA. How about yourself?"

"First off, black's not a color." Trubel snorted, but didn't say anything. "Second, Brooklyn Nine-Nine and MMA? So you like comedy and extreme violence?"

"My life _is_ extreme violence and MMA is great for surviving that shit longer. When I'm not working though, I like to take my mind off of it with mindless fun." Hasle nodded thoughtfully, like she was taking the conversation exceedingly seriously.

"Okay... Well, my favorite food is this bean-pot my mom makes, it has tomato-sauce, banana, apples, cinnamon, and some other things in it and it's super good. Good enough that I got the recipe and everything. Favorite color is blue, I like Reaper, and Lacrosse is my favorite sport," Hasle said.

"So what do you do for fun?" Trubel shifted in her seat, looking around to see if she missed something but it didn't seem so.

"I like to run sometimes. I also spend time with friends doing whatever or read thrillers. I also call my family every day and we talk for hours. How about yourself?" Hasle opened a bag of mini-pretzels, popped one in her mouth, then started nibbling on another.

"I work mostly. When I'm not working, or working out, I just watch TV, or listen to the radio, and I often work then too."

"What is it you do for work?"

"I'm a grimm." Hasle absently popped another mini-pretzel into her mouth.

"But how do you make money that way? Who's paying you?"

"Whoever I kill for one," Hasle went pale, "it'd be a waste to throw away everything they have on them when I get rid of the body. I also get payed whenever someone contacts me to solve a Wesen problem, and I accept anything families and friends are willing to offer me in return for bringing justice to whoever killed their dead loved ones. Other than that I've got savings and stocks.

"Read any good thrillers lately?"

* * *

An hour went by, while the two of them kept talking about mostly unimportant things, without anything interesting happening. Their conversation slowly ended, leaving them to sit in a silence that Trubel actually found comfortable. She spent her time humming along to the music on the radio while she scanned the empty streets for anything suspicious. Hasle spent a few minutes zoning out while sating in Trubels direction before turning around to look out the window.

Trubel noticed some suspicious people and soon after a feeling of unease hit her, the same feeling she got whenever she was being followed.

They were all wearing hoodies and sticking to shadows, too obvious in their attempts to not be noticed. One of them took a bat from another then went into an alleyway, with the other two staying behind, glancing around. It didn't take long before Trubel could hear the sounds of a fight through the gap in her window. A trashcan falling, something hitting a dumpster, a yelp, and a cry for help. The two who stayed behind entered the alleyway.

Trubel got out of her car, leaving her keyes in the ignition (in case they needed to make a quick exit), snuck across the street and followed.

The alleyway was dark, but so was most of the street since several streetlights had broken down. There were two dumpsters about halfway through the alley, the second one had small dents in it. As she kept walking she saw the trashcan, it had been placed on the far side of the dumpster, about half a meter away from it, and was now tipped over. Ahead of her the alleyway opened up to another dark street, with the only light coming from her right.

Just around the corner, to her left, she could hear the three hooded people yelling a bit, while a fourth voice cried out in pain intermittently. Sticking close to the wall she approached.

The hooded figures where harassing a sniveling man in his forties, yelling at him to try and escape, all while surrounding him on the dark street. For a second he woged, snout and whiskers unmistakable Reinigen, And she could see that at least one of the hooded people, the one furthest from her, was a Klaustreich.

They're moved around him, spread out a bit, ready to chase the older Reinigen no matter the direction he chose to run in, and they were all focused on him. Closest to Trubel, and with his back turned, was the one with the bat. She wasn't sure if it was the one who had gone into the alley first or if he'd handed the bat to one of his friends, but she did know that, right then, he was the armed one.

Sneaking up behind him all the unease left her body. She kicked the back of his knees, sending him down, then cut upwards with her elbow, hitting the back of his head hard.

The other two turned to face her, giving Trubel a good view of their woged faces and confirming that at least two were Klaustreich, and abandoned the Reinigen who slowly limped away. One Klaustreich pulled out a knife while the other bared his claws.

They approached slowly, brandishing their respective weapons, probably in a futile attempt to intimidate her. When they were about a meter away they exploded into action, lunging forward.

Trubel dodged the knife and intercepted the claw-swipe, grabbing her opponents forearm. She used claw-man's hand as a lever, forcing him into a standing submission hold, and used him for cover from knife-man. Claw man struggled, grunting as he hurt his arm but giving knife-man room to stab at her. Trubel let go, taking a step back to get out of knife-mans range, then kicked claw-man in the back.

Below her bat-man moved, little enough to go unnoticed by anyone else. Trubel honed in on the bat, still in bat-man's hand, and kicked at it. Knife-man used the split second opportunity to stab her in the side, despite Trubel's attempt to dodge.

Trubel Grabbed knife-man's hand and delivered her knee into his balls, making him let go of the knife whith a cry of pain. Holding it in place with her left hand she backed away and pulled her machete out of its sheath.

Bat-man got up and took his weapon from where it was kicked while the others cautiously looked at her. A quick assessment told her that her opponents were worse for wear, but she still had her arm in a cast, and now a stab-wound to boot, if she was going to make it she'd have to stop holding back and consider deadly force.

A scream came from where Trubel's car was parked. Like a starting shot both claw-man and knife-man attempted to seize the opportunity. Trubel slashed with her machete, forcing them to abort or die. They stumbled backwards but didn’t fall.

Trubel limped to a streetlight, her guad still up and without turning her back, gave the hooded people a clear view of her face.

"I was going to go easy on you, arrest you for Reinybashing, premeditated murder, without using deadly force, but at this point,” she indicated her stab-wound, “you've left me no choice. But," she continued, "I'm in a hurry to check out that scream from a while ago, so I'll give you one last chance to turn yourselves in."

The Klaustreich took one look at each other before they all turned and ran, past the still limping Reinigen, who looked back in confusion.

"I suggest you come with me, rather than following them." She turned to the closest alleyway connecting that street with the one she had parked on, the same she had come from, and walked through.

Despide the stabwound she hurried through the alley. Her eyes readjusted to the darkness quickly, but even so she couldn't quite tell what was standing next to her car, only that it was big, more than two meters tall and very wide.

She rushed forward as fast and silently as she could manage, which was to say average speed with silent grunts of pain. Hasle was outside of the car, the big thing was holding her, she was struggling, the big thing was a Grosersauger, Trubel swung for the neck.

The Grosersauger blocked it with it's arm, letting go of Hasle who quickly got in the car. The machete had struck bone, but it hadn't gotten through it, or even broken the thing it seemed.

Trubel pulled at her weapon, it was stuck in hard, the Grosersauger moved to grab her but without her weapon she'd never kill it so she kept pulling. She got it out just as the car drove off, a split second after the monster grabbed her.

It stuck it's beak in her neck and a warm washed over her bones as they no doubt started melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, coments and critique are appreciated, especially what you thought of the cliff hanger.


	6. Chapter 6

Hasle  swerved the car around and opened the  driverside door . Not fifty meters away the Bone-sucker was attacking Trubel.

"Get in."

The old man who had followed Trubel did as he was told. As soon as he closed the  rear door she took off.

Trubels car was good, excellent actually. It didn't look like anything special but in those fifty meters she accelerated to 60 km/h and slammed into the bonesucker, pinning him to the wall, with amazingly little damage to the car itself.

When she hit him he had dropped Trubel, who thanks to how close they'd been to the wall, was just beside the rear doors. She'd been about to step out of the car, to help her get in, when she  felt it move, getting pushed back by the bone-sucker like it was nothing. They didn't even look hurt!

She  floored the gas pedal, burning rubber just to keep the monster in place.

"Get the girl into the car!"

"I..." The man looked scared, terrified, but he did as he was told.

The monster slammed down on the hood of the car, trying to break the engine, Hasle guessed, but before it could hit again she heard the door close, put the car in reverse and drove off.

The monster wasn't fast but it did chase them, until it thought better of it and ran away instead.

She'd chase it and call Charlie if she could, but Trubel was hurt, her bones were  _melting_ , and she'd probably die if they didn't get her the cure soon. She turned north, heading to the only Wesen medicine store she knew in town.

It was far away, even without  traffic it'd take twenty minutes to get there, but what choice did she have?

"Where are we going?" The old man asked, he looked like he'd puke at any moment.

"We need to get to..." Should she way it? She supposed that it wouldn't be a problem to say it even if he was a normal  person, but if he was Wesen... "a Wesen medicine shop, it's the only way to save her. Do you know of any nearby?"

"Yes, it's on Walnut st. and 43rd" _To the_ _west, then._

Hasle  swerved hard.

* * *

"Trubel!" Something  stirred her, but despi t e the  pressure on her shoulder nothing was really shaking her. "Please, Trubel you have to stay with me." Gravity changed direction shortly before returning to normal and her insides sloshed without anything keeping them in place. "You have to giv e me the recipe!" Hasle cried.

She slowly opened her eyes as the car clipped a lamp-post. She was in the back seat of her car with an older man fussing over her.

"She's awake." The man said. Hasle, who was driving, looked back at her for a short second. "Road!" The man warned, but there wasn't anything there. Still, Hasle looked to the road instead of looking back at Trubel.

"Trubel we're going to a  remedy store, give me the recipe."

She  fumbled for her phone, head swimming, then dialed Rosalee's number.

it rang a couple of times before someone picked up. "Y'ello, Monroe speaking."

"Grosersauger got me, need the cure." She was  struggling to keep her eyes open, couldn't think clearly. Monroe was doing something on the other line , she couldn't tell what. She hung up and called... " Address ?"

"We're going to  Walnut st.  and  43rd ," the older man said, she didn't recognize him.

"Hey Trubel, what's up?" Charlie answered.

"Emergency meet on  Birch st. and 42nd ." Hanging up she  dialed Monroe's number again, right before sleep took her.

* * *

A voice there was a mall sound behind her, like something from a bad speaker then Ben, the Reinigen in the back seat,  fiddled  with something.

"Trubel!" It was a  woman's voice.

"She just passed out, mam," Ben said.

"Are you taking her to a spice-shop?" Hasle pulled up and parked outside of the shop.

"If you mean a medicine store, then yes, we just arrived. You have the recipe?" Hasle asked while she got out then she opened the rear left door of the car. Ben also got out and knocked hard on the door.

"Yes. Who are you?" Hasle picked up the phone then pulled Trubel's arm around her shoulder.

"Petra Potter, my friends call me Hasle." After pulling Trubel out of the car she locked it. Trubel was actually standing, sort of, so she didn't need to carry her, but she didn't seem very  _present_ . "I doubt she's told you about me but-"

"I know who you are. Is the guy Charlie?"

"No. He's a Reinigen Trubel saved just before we were attacked." She Got to the door, then called out "Hey anybody there?!" There was no response.

"Break the door down if you have  to, we have no idea how fast she'll need the medicine." Hasle kicked at the door as hard as she could, and with just that one kick she broke it.

Ben helped her pull Trubel up on the counter. "What do we need?"

The lady on the phone listed the ingredien ts and both she and Ben ran  around the store looking for it. At some point Hasle heard a sound from the back room and the faintest squeak from the door hinges.

"We need your help, please. My friend got attacked by this monster that melts bones," she didn't look away from the shelves, "we think we can cure it with the ingredients in your store."

The door opened and a short old lady stepped out. She had a golf-club in one hand but it wasn't raised. She stepped up to the counter and checked Trubel."Oh, goodness." She turned to Hasle. "What do you need?"

"We still need  thitantolus extract ,  fire-belly toad poison and  Lachsbeere thorns ," The laydy on the phone said.

The old lady hurried to a shelf not too far from where she was. "thitantolus extract is on that shelf," She pointed not far from where Hasle was looking, "and Lachsbeere thorns are over there but they’re labeled ‘salmonberry thorns’." Ben went that way. 

It took forever, or at least five minutes, just to mix the ingredients, while the store owner and phone lady argued over minor alteration to the medicine. While Trubel's bones were slowly melting.

She knew that her perception of time probably wasn't reliable at the time, it was a common side-effect to high stress, adrenaline fueled, situations, but she was sure Trubels bones should have complet ely  liquefied by then, so it must have been  a miracle that she was alive, let alone that she looked fine.

Even after they'd given her the medicine she could feel Trubel's bones bend under any  pressure at all and she probably wouldn't have been able to stand even if she'd been  conscious. As for the still very present knife, the old lady happen to have gone to  veterinary school late in her life, to better serve the needs of her Wesen clients, and was able to stop the bleeding.

After some time, when they'd hung up Trubels call, her phone rang and Hasle answered.

"Trubel! What's going on, where's t he emergency?" Hasle wasn't sure but she thought it might sound like Charlie.

"Trubel's going to be fine. Is that you Charlie?"

"Hasle? Yes it's me, what's going on?" Hasle looked to Trubel. She was still worried, nothing seemed  certain yet, not to anyone.

"We were attacked by the bone-sucker, Trubel got stung and is going to have to rest for a while, but she should be fine after that."

"Was it around here? Around  Birch st. and 42nd ?"

"No. You're close to where we are though. She m ight have called you thinking the  cops would come for us? We broke in to a medicine shop, but the owner said she'd take care of it."

"So I can just go home now? The Grosersauger  _got away_ ?" She heard the  judgment in his voice.

"I pinned him with Trubel's car, with enough force to completely wreck a car, and it acted like I'd barely hit it! Even the car was barely damaged so we ran. Trubel was d own anyway and I can't fight that monster."

"I get it, I get it. Jeeze, I didn't mean anything by it." 

* * *

Trubel woke up in her motel ro o m. She didn't remember coming home after the stakeout but unless she had  dreamt the entire previous day she must have gotten back at some point.

Moving felt slu ggish and there was a stinging pain in her stomach when she sat up, she wasn't even sure if she could stand at all, so she lied back down aga in. She was fully dressed but when she felt at her stomach, she noticed the bandages. She slowly removed her jacket, which wasn't made easier by the cast on her arm, then lifted h er shirt to get a better look at it. There was blood, but not a lot of it, and the bandages were  applied  well, so she left them like they were.

Instead she grabbed her phone and called Hassle.

"Yes?!"  Even with just one word it was clear that Hasle spoke unusually fast.

"Are you alright? You sound a bit stressed."

Hasle chuckled. "I'm peachy, I was just worried about _you_."

"Why?"  They were practically strangers, and she  _was_ a grimm...

"You were  _stabbed_ . Fist by a knife, then the bone-sucker - "  _So that really happened?_

"Grosersauger."  Trubel interrupted.

"What?"

"That's what the bone-sucker's called. It's a Grosersauger,  there’s at least one other type so it actually matters ."

"Whatever, you were stabbed and had your bones melted, of course I'd worry."  That  _was_ a good reason to worry, in fact Trubel should worry too.

“So what did the doc say?”

“You’ll need to take your medicine once every five hours, which means in three hours, for the next three days probably.”

"Fair enough I guess.  And h ow did I get back to the motel?"  She hadn’t told anyone where she was staying, but she  _was_ in her room. A room containing several grimm  artifacts and  thumb-drives with photos of grimm books.

"After me and Ben got you to a  remedy store the owner patched you up and I took you there."

"How did you know where I was staying?"  Few things  _actually_ worried her, this did.

"I recognized the room  key. "

"I need you to tell me exactly what you saw."  Her worry crept into her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Anything written,  lot's of it is classified, and I'll need you to tell me what hunting gear you saw."

"Relax, I just put back your phone and they key - card happened to be in the same pocket."  Trubel let out a sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I was sick last week. Not Covid, just a flu, but it still prevented me from gettin much done.

After finishing her call with Hasle, Trubel spent the rest of the morning going over her notes to reorganize them. Being bedridden sucked the life out of her, but she didn't have much choice in the matter. It's not that she  _couldn't_ stand but there was a risk that her bones would bend and harden like that so it was better not to put too much pressure on any one bone. More or less the same applied to the stab wound, not like she couldn't move with it but she'd risk tearing her  stitches so it was better not to.  So she spent her time going over her notes. 

The reinybashers acted randomly, as far as she could tell. There wasn't a pattern to when or where the attacks happened. It had been pure luck, whether good or bad, that she had  stumbled on them the previous night, but she had learned something. 

She had  definitely recognized their voices, or what little of it she heard in their grunts of pain. They where probably from  Brownsville but she' d met several  K laustreich and potential  K laustreich there when she and Charlie had been searching for the Grosersauger, so the list of  suspects wasn't  exactly short, but it was a start.

She'd hurt Claw man's arm, and Bat-man might have gotten a  concussion , which would help narrow it down even more if she could check the suspects. 

Oooor she could call Kathrine about it. She hadn't bothered to get her phone-number but that  wa sn't really a problem if you have the internet and their  address , at leas for the landline, and since Kathrine  seemed to always be home that should be enough...

"Twain residence, Kathrine speaking" She sounded nicer than she'd ever sounded when talking with Trubel, well, excluding the first time they spoke, for about half a minute.

"This is Trubel, I was wondering about the Reinybashers. Have you made any progress?" She paged through her notes again, making sure she hadn't missed anything.

"Not really, no. I asked most of the more violent Klaustreich I know about their  alibis , but I still don't have anything conclusive."

"Well ask them about yesterday too, the stake out payed off."

"But they got away?"  Kathrine’s surprise was clear. Of course, Grimm had that kind of reputation, what with all the decapitations and people like Charlie who don't even care about who's guilty and who isn't.

"I tried to avoid killing them at first, then more pressing matters came up so I let them escape. One has and injured arm, possibly broken,  definitely unusable, and another might have gotten a  concussion. "

"I see."

"I also recognized their voices, probably from when I asked around in  Brownsville  about a different case, so focus on the  suspects who  frequent the area." That was after she'd found a Grosersauger victim there. She hadn't managed to catch sight of it or even any 'large' people that day.

"Alright, is there anything else? I get that it's important and that I'm partly to blame since I won't just give you the information you wanted, but I  _have_ other things to do as well." on the other side of the phone Kathrine was tapping on her desk, or maybe the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. If you focus on the restricted  suspect list it shouldn't take too long."

"I'll call you if I find something then."

"Good." Trubel hung up.

* * *

She turned on the TV and started  transcribing more of  the Grimm books but her mind kept wandering back to that Grosersauger victim she'd found, maybe because she'd almost ended up like that herself.

The TV was showing a  report about a fire in a clothing store somewhere in the south eastern parts of town. She wasn't paying too much attention but it might have been within the area that the Grosersauger was active.

Again her mind wandered. The Grosersauger had been in the area at the same time as her, just minutes before she arrived it had killed someone and drained her bones.

The Grimm book she was working  through mentioned a hunt from the 1780's where a Grimm caught a Blutbaten because he'd seen the guy shortly before discovering the  carcass of a sheep. Not really an  offense that justified chopping his head off though.

Who had she come  across before she'd seen the corpse? There were the  Kl austreich who were beating up that teen. Before then she'd seen normal people, no one  particularly large, really...

_No that's not not right._

There had been that guy from the bar, he was large,  both  tall  and the muscular kind of fat. He didn't fit the pregnancy theory, but other than that he fit, right? Except he wasn't new to the area so he couldn't be the one Charlie had tracked.

The fire fighters arrived on scene too late to save the clothing store or the rest of that building but managed to contain the fire, leaving only minor damage to surrounding  structures .

Trubel kept transcribing the book. Another hunt describe d hunting an Amarok, a hunt that ended when the Grimm and his guide Akiak got attacked by the  W esen and ran away. Akiak didn’t make it.

After  trascribing a few more entries she came across one where a Grimm  had i nstantly suspecting a villager of being a  W esen. After investigation it turned out th a t she had been right and that the villager and his entire family had actually been  Bauershwein . She descr ibed it as  routine but noted it down as a reminder for future generations to trust their  instincts because: “Even if you don't know why you're suspecting someone, a Grimm's instincts are usually right.”

Putting away her computer she lied down in her  bed, hopefully undoing any deformation of her bones caused by sitting, and let her thoughts go back to that big guy from the bar. Her instincts were telling her that something was up but if he wasn't new to town Charlie couldn't have tracked him there, so her  instincts must have been wrong. After all, he knew Scott.

Except he had called Scott  _something else_ , hadn't he. He knew the bartenders name was Kevin, but Trubel didn't actually have a reason to believe he was right about that in the first place.

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry she called Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that. It was a bit shorter than usual, and Trubel didn't really do much but she figured out some things so for bringing the plot foreward it was probably the most efficient chapter yet.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for reading and have a good week!


	8. Chapter 8

She'd decided to go with Charlie to the bar that evening but first she'd have to wait out the rest of her day, which she did by shifting between lying in bed doing nothing and transcribing the books while watching TV.

In the afternoon, around three pm, Hasle come by for a visit. She said it was to check that Trubel had taken her meds, but she stayed long after she'd done that, chatting while watching some cop show on TV. Her bed wasn't big enough for two so Hasle had opted to sit on the single chair instead, placed near the bed for easy viewing.

About half an hour into the cop show Hasle changed the subject abruptly.

"Have you thought about how you're going to frame the reinibashers?" Trubel glanced at Hasle, who hadn't looked away from the TV.

"I have, but so far the best I've got is to catch them in the act and convince the victims to purger themselves. I could ask Nick I guess, he always seems to manage."

"Nick's another Grimm?" Hasle turned to look at her. She hadn't meant to say his name since there was always a risk that someone might try to use any information the could get against the Grimms, but it was too late to worry about that. Besides, Nick was already fairly known among the enemies of the Grimm.

"Oh, yeah. He taught me a lot about being a Grimm, including that not all Wesen are evil. He's also a cop so if anybody knows how to frame Wesen for crimes they've committed he'd be the one."

"And if he doesn't know?" She was clearly worried about something, either the Reinigen or what she'd do to the Klaustreich.

"I could ask him right now if you want, that way he has some time to think about it."

"That'd be good."

Trubel turned down the volume on the TV before she called him.

"Burkhart." He answered after just one ring, he had to have already gotten off from work.

"It's Trubel. I was wondering how you usually frame your perp when it looks like it was an animal attack."

"Depends on the animal."

"Mountain lion." If it had been canine she might have been able to say they used dogs, this was harder to explain.

"I usually lie about the exact method. Anything from fake claws to using an actual animal will work, but it wouldn't hold up if I wasn't a police detective assigned to the case. You could do it by stacking a court with a Wesen only jury or maybe bypass conventional courts entirely by appealing to the Wesen council."

"I'm not sure that'll work." Hasle got worried the moment she said it, maybe she shouldn’t have left the room before calling.

"Yeah, might not. If all else fails you could just kill them, assuming they're killers. I'll ask around, see if anybody we know has a better idea. Maybe Renard knows someone wherever you are?" Trubel wasn't sure if that's how she wanted to succeed. Sure the royals were well connected, so that strategy could work, but if she always had to depend on others to put the killers away she wouldn't get much done.

"I'm in Seattle." She decided she'd figure out how to do things on her own with time, and that what really mattered was getting things done one case at a time.

“Then maybe Rosalee knows someone who could help.” _Rosalee?_

“Why would she…?”

“She used to live there before she came to Portland. Seven years if I remember right. I'll call you back if we have something."

"Alright then. Thanks." Trubel hung up.

"That didn't sound too promising."

"It isn't as bad as it sounded, really. We have several strategies that might work, it's just that I don't like them. Ideally we'd have a surefire way of framing them, or better yet there'd be a Wesen court with a Wesen only jury, but it doesn't seem like I can do this on my own like I'd hoped to."

* * *

She called Kathrine again, to ask if she could reach out to the Wesen council, and gave her a number for them to call, the number of another burner phone she'd prepared. After that she reached out to another organization, hoping one of them could be the solution.

* * *

Hasle left when Charlie came to pick up Trubel, at around five thirty pm. She wasn't really a fighter, despite how well she'd handled the Grosersauger lat they'd met, so she had no intention of seeking the monster out, whether it was that big guy or not.

Trubel, for her part, wasn't back in fighting condition yet, the stab-wound hadn't healed and her bones where still soft, but she was the only one who could identify the suspect so she had to be _there_ , but she didn't have to fight unless Charlie got in trouble.

The car ride there was fairly uneventful, only thing of note was that the burnt down building from the news was just one building away from the bar, and they spent most of it going over what they knew about Grosersaugers: that they were big, strong, slow, and don't mind getting pinned by a car but decapitation was supposed to work. Their necks were also wide so just one swing wasn't likely to be enough.

Charlie had brought a freshly sharpened broadsword hidden under a trench coat and Trubel had her machete under her jacket. Right before they entered the bar Charlie gave her the car keys, so he wouldn't have to drive if they'd have to chase their suspect.

At a glance she couldn't see the big guy, but she did spot Scott so she sat down at his table.

"Oh, great, what do you want this time," Scott snarled at her.

"I was wondering what the bartender from the other night was called."

"This place only has one tender, his name's Kennith. Why do you want to know?" The big guy had called him Kevin, so he'd been wrong about that name too.

"Another case I'm looking into. The big guy from last time, the one you argued with, is he hew in the area?"

"Think so." Scott nodded.

"Have you seen him around today?"

"He's in the corner over there." Scott pointed to a table in the alcove by the windows, and sure enough, there he was gulping down a glass of water with a half empty pitcher next to him.

The moment he saw Trubel looking his way he bolted towards the door, pushing several people aside and spilling many drinks along the way. She and Charlie were hot on his tail.

As soon as they got out of the bar Trubel ran to the car. Charlie was chasing the guy on foot, towards the burnt building, and he was catching up so the car wasn't needed to catch him, but she still drove off after them.

She decided against slamming him with the car, mainly because if he isn't the Grosersauger she'd risk crippling him but also because the Grosersauger wouldn't, so it was a loose loose.

The big guy looked behind himself and, seeing not only Charlie but a car chasing him, woged, growing several decimeters, and took a sharp turn into the burnt down building.

Charlie didn't follow, and it took Trubel half a second to see why: The entrance, that the Grosersauger had effortlessly fit through, was collapsed, leaving only a small opening. Charlie wasn't a bodybuilder but he was bigger than Trubel and she'd have to struggle to get in through a hole that small.

Or, she would. Normally.

"I'm going inn after him." She rushed out of the car and squeezed through the gap, feeling her bones move and compress, allowing her through. As soon as she was through she pulled out her machete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming up on the end here. I've never been good at estimating how long any given story beat will take, so I won't say it's part 8 of 10 or something but, it might be around three or four chapters left? Maybe 2, depending.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it in the comments and leaving Kudos won't just help the story, it's also (in relation to view-count) how I determine if it was a success or not.


	9. Chapter 9

The room she entered was a staircase, with doors on either side leading to big open spaces, probably retail stores, based on what little remains she could see. Everything was black, covered in soot and ash, so she wouldn't tell what exactly was sold where, but she could see that the Grosersauger wasn't on the first floor. 

Heading the only way she could, up, she saw two other stores, the one on the left was empty, the other less so. The room was unlit so it was hard to see, but either the roof had collapsed or there was a wall that only burnt down partially, 'cause something was blocking the view in the center of the room.

She took a look around but didn't see him, so she kept going.

On the third floor, as she stepped around a corner, going into the store to the left of the stairs, she realized the Grosersauger was there, just before she saw him and his huge arm swung from around the corner, right at her head. She barely managed to duck under it.

He made a grab for her, but she stepped back in time to avoid his death grip. His longer reach meant that she'd have trouble getting close enough to his neck to chop it off, but she was faster than him so he'd struggle too, regardless of if he wanted to fight or flee.

She  circled him for a while, making smaller  cuts at his raised guard, but he barely reacted other tan by  turning in tune with her movement.

Suddenly she lunged forward, hoping the surprise might work. It didn't.

The  G rosersauger  slammed Trubel away with his hand, she hit the wall hard and felt it crack slightly, ash f e ll from the roof, stinging in her eyes and, oddly enough, her stomach.

She tried to stepped away from the wall, trying to free up herself for more movement. It came out more like a limp, due to the pain in her stomach.

He charged her, arms  stretched out wide for a  grabbing tackle, and she just barely managed to throw herself to the side, when, just as he passed her, the floor collapsed. They both fell, and Trubel  landed hard , but she was oddly fine.

She surged towards the Grosersauger, slashing her machete at his neck, but he recovered from the surprise of the fall in time to grab the machete. She pulled hard first with just her right hand, then using both, not caring that he grabbed her waist with his arm in the process, but she got it out, leaving a nasty cut in his hand.

As he recoiled,  letting her go, and she made another chop at his neck, not strong enough to decapitate but he was bleeding a lot. He  scrambled to get away, holding his throat, when she mage another chop from behind, downing her opponent.

With a final chop, putting all her weight behind it, though he seemed to have died already, she cut off his head.

When she could finally spare a thought to the pain she felt she noticed that she was bleeding from her stomach, probably because she'd managed to pull her stitches. She also realized that her right hand wasn't in the cast anymore, though it seemed to have healed alright.

She walked down, past where they fell from the third floor, stepping over her cast, to Charlie who only stopped trying to get into the building when he saw her.

"He's dead. We'll need to get rid of the body."

"Yeah, pretty sure everyone saw us chase him." He cast a glance towards the bar. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"We could throw him out of a window, or burn him here." Neither option was good. The building could catch fire if they burnt it, but transporting a body was messy and they'd risk getting spotted.

"They'd know he didn't die in the fire, since they usually check the building when they're done putting the fire out, not to mention he was decapitated."

"But they might not find him for a while," she countered, "especially if they tear it down without checking, or if we hide him well, plus if we burn him properly he'd be hard to identify." 

"Assuming they don't have his DNA on file."

"If they did, they should have arrested him for serial killing already."

"You're not wrong. But what if they find  _ your _ DNA on the crime scene? Not many people have entered since the place burned down." Trubel looked down at her bleeding stomach. Her DNA wasn't on record anymore, HW had  deleted her police record when she joined them, but it'd still  b e a problem if it was found on several murder-scenes.

"Fuck it. Hand me some gas."

Charlie pulled out a spare gas canister from the trunk of his car. Reaching through the gap in the rubble he handed it to her. She went up the stairs, doused the corpse with half of it, and set it on fire.

While watching it burn she pulled out her phone and called an HW front group.

"Wayne's pizza, how can I help you?" The voice on the other end was a young, probably early twenties, man.

"I want a single slice of pepperoni." That was the code phrase, they'd secure the line after five seconds.

"Will that be all?" The man drawled, extending the sentence to take up the majority of the five second wait time.

"I also want to report in. Code 58 32 49 5-5 0-0." Her personal identification code, without it they'd deny everything.

"What do you have to report." Another, older, man said. He was a section chief of HW that had replaced Meisner after his death, they got along well enough, but she didn't exactly agree with how they did things. Not anymore.

"I killed a Wesen in Seattle, they might find my DNA on the scene. Just wanted to know if you'll make it disappear if they find it."

"We can spare the resources, assuming it was an approved target, sure." Her problem was, in part, with the definition of 'appropriate target'. Theirs was too wide, and it seemed like killing was preferred to arrests, even with Wesen that could easily be contained in a prison.

"Bone-sucking serial-killer. There's some victims in Seattle but there' also a few he killed on the way here."

"We'll of course double check your story but, assuming it checks out, consider yourself untouchable. Was that all?"

"I also want to know if you've heard back from the top about that other thing," she said.

"We'll consider implementing it if the council gets on board. For your proposal to work at all they'd have to be in charge of almost every aspect of it, which is  troubling , but if they can offer some assurances we'd be more than willing to cooperate."

"That's good then." If all went well it'd mean that the Grosersauger might be the only Wesen she'd have to kill in Seattle.

"Is that all." 

"Yeah that's it."

He hung up.

* * *

After she’d doused the Grosersauger with the remaining gas his fat caught fire too. It took a while but eventually it burned almost completely, leaving almost nothing but bones.  She moved the corpse into an extra charred area with some rubble, where it blended in nicely, then left.

* * *

Trubel had called Hasle after she'd  stashed the body. They didn't have a long chat, just half an hour or so, but she'd figured right that her friend would be worried, after all: she had 'almost died' last time she ran into the  Grosersauger.

The next morning Kathrine, the Klaustreich, called and told her she'd identified the reinybashers based on the injuries. Turned out they were the same assholes who were beating up some random kid the first time she visited the neighborhood.

  
  



	10. Epilogue

The phone rang. It had been been about a week since they'd last heard from Trubel, back when she'd been injured. Rosalee had stayed on the phone until they saw her stabilize and had gotten hourly updates from her friend until five in the morning, letting her know that Trubel was fine.

"Exotic Spice &tea shop, Monroe speaking."

"Hey Monroe."

"Oh hey Trubel, how're you doing?" It was a pleasant surprise to hear from her, as they young Grimm almost never called.

"Hm? Oh, I'm good. I tore my stiches on the first day fighting the Grosersauger again, but I got them done again after winning."

"How did'ya manage to run into him again so quickly? And weren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I realized that I'd run into a big guy right before I found a fresh victim, and I'd seen that guy in a bar the night before, so I went there with Charlie, the other Grimm, to identify him. Turns out I was right, we fought, and then I did what Grimm’s do."

Despite Trubel's euphemistic tone, it still turned his stomach to talk about killing people, dangerous or not. It was the one thing about his friendship with Nick he couldn't quite get over, even after years of doing it himself, and he quite honestly hoped he never would.

"Speaking of," Trubel said, "the strangest thing happened when we fought. I had broken my arm just a few days earlier but when the cast broke in the fight my bone had healed perfectly."

"That is strange."

"What is?" Rosalee asked. She was preparing an order for three different mixes, one normal tea and two medicinal blends.

"Trubel's broken arm healed in just a few days." He answered.

"The one from last week?"

"Yep."

"Maybe it got fixed when her bones melted, then re-solidified." Rosalee said, while going through her shelves looking for some ingredient or other. It really amazed him how she could make connections like that, off the cuff, while focusing on something completely different. Then again, it _was_ what she did for a living.

"What did she say?" Trubel asked.

"That it could have happened when your bones turned liquid, when it hardened afterwards it could have just hardened as a fixed bone."

"That makes sense."

"Did you get any other side effects from it? I know Nick had some weird side effect whenever he almost died." _Like giving him_ _super hearing_ _or crazy high stamina._ He thought.

"Now that you mention it, I've been more flexible lately. And the Grosersauger hit me really hard but it didn't break any bones, not even fracture them."

"That sounds good. Just make sure to get a check up so you know if there are any negative sides to it." Not that he knew who you'd go to to get something like that checked without getting ignored for sounding crazy.

"Alright."

"So why'd you call anyway?"

"Right. So I'm working with the Wesen Council and HW to set up a Wesen court here in Seattle, that way we can convict the reinybashers without having to frame them. If it goes well we could make it a regular thing all over the country, figure Nick and you guys would be interested in getting in on this." Monroe did a double take.

He'd never even heard of something like that being attempted, though on second thought it was stranger that it hadn't been done _already_.

"Of course, that'd be great, do you need any help setting it up?"

"Naw, got it covered mostly.

"Only problem is making it so that HW doesn't get a record of the Wesen who attend but can still be sure that the Council didn't stack the jury to get whatever result they wanted. Hopefully we'll figure it out."

Trubel had really come a long way from being that scared girl who was constantly on the run, and it gave him a strange feeling of pride. Sort of like how an uncle might be proud of his nice, he hadn't raised her, or even been all that instrumental in shaping her into who she was, but he was still proud.

"Well, good luck with that, and we'll call if any of us come up with something."

"Thanks. So anyway, I realized something lately, and I don't know why, but when I tested it with Hasle it worked really well."

"What did?" Monroe asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain but when I see or hear just tiny little bits I can piece together a lot more than a normal person, and it gives me super-intuition. Especially about dangerous things. Like, I can spot a tail in half a minute, which is way too fast to reasonably know if they're tailing you or just walking in the same direction, but somehow it actually seems to work. And I think I realized where the Grosersauger was hiding before I saw him."

"So kind of Like how Nick has super hearing, that's cool. So when did this start happening?"

"I think it was really gradually over my entire life, maybe it'll get even better with time."

They talked some more, about her plans with the Wesen court, about what she'd do after, and quite a bit about her new friend, Hasle. The two had been growing closer as they kept spending time with each other, to the point that Trubel wasn't sure she'd want to leave the city even after they'd settled things with the Wesen court.

Charlie came up a few times too. Apparently he was sticking around for a while to see how she did things, and he might start digitizing his books too so they could share them around with any Grimm they met along their future travels.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters in one day... Not how I usually do things, chapters usually end when I don't have more written for the week but seing as this is an epilogue I figured it was necessary.  
> I've also never finished a series before but it feels good. Honestly wasn't going to post a second chapter but it did decently good on FF and I really didn't want to leave a story so obviously unfinished. 
> 
> That being the case I hadn't planned out all the details of the story in advance and I think it might show a bit and I was thinking of maybe reposting it after some heavy edits for the second draft. If there's anything that wasn't clear or you think wasn't as good as it could have been I'd love to hear about it in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Überwachsen are a combination of Peter rabbit and the bunnies from Overgrowth. The name means overgrowing and I mean that on a species level.
> 
> Coments and critique are, as always, welcome, and I read them all. I'd also like prompts for future drabbles, and if it's for a fandom I have experience in maybe I'll write it.


End file.
